Locking devices can be used to hold a rotational position, an axial position, or both. For example, it is typical to use a tapered nut on a stand of a microphone, however it can be difficult to release if a previous user has tightened the nut with excessive force. In a second example, a toggle clamp is frequently utilized for securing adjustable seats or bicycle seats; however this type of locking device requires a complete disengagement to proceed with the adjustment.
For these and other reasons alternative locking devices that can be used to hold a rotational position, an axial position, or both are desired.